What to and not to do at Zanarkand High
by VizzyBruv
Summary: I am Tidus. You're average 16 year old lad. I live in the magnificent city of Zanarkand. Believe me, it's awesome! And if I say so myself, I am quite the looker, the ladies love me. Well…most of them. This story I am going to tell you is more about her! Yuna. The greatest girl I know and through this story you WILL learn what to do and what not to do when you fancy someone! Rated M
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I am Tidus. You're average 16 year old lad. I live in the magnificent city of Zanarkand. Believe me, it's awesome! And if I say so myself, I am quite the looker, the ladies love me. Well…most of them. And some of the ones I attract are quite strange.

My school, Zanarkand Secondary/Grammar School for the gifted is one of the best schools on the planet and I am so humble that they accept sports applications.

But enough about me, this story I am going to tell you is more about her! Yuna. The greatest girl I know and through this story you WILL learn what to do and what not to do when you fancy a girl in Zanarkand High. Believe me if I knew this…well just listen to my story. Not because it's the last chance or anything but I will just explode if I hold it in any longer!


	2. Love

Love. What is this suspenseful word? One that brings men and women to their knees. Sweating their palms, increasing their heart beat. Making the most hardened of men be reduced to a whimpering boy begging for forgiveness, begging for…love.

Our story begins with Tidus, a loveless boy. Though outwardly he may appear as an average boy but he is in truth quite long broken. The smile he fakes in the classes of school and on the streets of Zanarkand is only that. Faked.

From the smallest of ages, once he begun to realise the world around him he has been this way. Reserved, never letting anyone of anything come close to him. Ever. Until he met her.

The girl with the beautiful hazel hair, multi-coloured irises – one bearing green the other blue – and the voice that could give the most cowardly of lions' courage. Her name was Yuna, and Tidus loved her. Ah that word again. Love. What is the meaning of it, for them at least?

We begin the story with Tidus once again leaving his household on the sea for the more claustrophobic city centres. His father, Jecht, was the greatest export Zanarkand could hope for. The star blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes, a god among men, a faithful husband, an unruly father. He took deep pleasure in educating Tidus the laws of blitzball and crying with laughter when his son failed to re-enact him. Much preferring Tidus' older brother, Shuyin, for being more like himself. Jecht also enjoyed screaming at the top of his lungs at Tidus for the littlest of inconveniences and beating the child when he saw fit.

Tidus, in retaliation, did nothing and compressed the whole situation.

He was about 11 on this night. Leaving the boat his father called home and taking to the lights of the city. He had no money or anywhere specifically to go, but his father would be returning from training anytime soon and he ventured to put as much distance between them as he could, until-at least-his father had had his wine.

The night was cold and clear giving his nose a pink complexion but he dared not return, he wouldn't condemn himself to his father's punishments for his very existence. And his mum…let us just say she was all too happy to look the other way.

But then he spotted her, Yuna, in all her glory. Her and her parents were out on a stroll it seemed. Heading towards the park. Tidus, not having anything to do, decided he would also go to the park. Sit on the swings contemplating his life and predicaments. Perhaps it could be fun, but he knew that it was because of her. Even back then he liked her. She illuminated every room she ventured in to. But love…not yet, not the true meaning of love disallowed him that courtesy to love others. But now he sat here, on the swings, trying to make it as nonchalant as he could when he stared sat her and her smiling face.

It failed, terribly, as she spotted him spotting her, allowing a great blush to forge on Tidus' cheeks. He tried to look away but was entranced as she walked up to him.

"Shuyin, right?"

Tidus' heart sunk to his stomach. The girl he fancied not only did not know him, but saw him as someone else.

"N-no…" Tidus nearly whispered as perched his eyes down.

"Um…then what is your name?" Yuna smiled.

"T-Tidus." He replied simply.

"Tidus…" Yuna drawled. "Cool. Want to play?" She smiled.

"Uh-." Tidus could barely believe his ears. She had asked him to play. She never spoke to him at school, he could just be a look-a-like with the same name. But here she was-asking him to play.

Uncontrollable smiles aside, Tidus agreed wholeheartedly. The look of Yuna's mum and dad was priceless when she brought Tidus over to play. The mighty Jecht's son wanting to play with their daughter! And play they did. The swings, the slides, monkey bars, the whole lot, almost enough to convince Tidus that his life…that his life is good. Sweet and good. Almost, but as the sun set in the distance and Yuna waved goodbye to Tidus he was left with only one option. To return home.

Perhaps dad is still out. Perhaps he's in a good mood. Perhaps he won't insult him tonight. Perhaps. But perhaps wasn't reality, reality was cold and decisive. As was the blitzball Jecht hurtled at Tidus when he knocked on his front door.

"And where the fuck have you been." Jecht demanded, ball in one hand, whisky in another.

"I-I just went out." Tidus whimpered under his father's gaze.

"Went out, huh." Jecht chucked. "Ain't that grand. But, little Tida, you had me worried you know. And your mother, she was twice as worried. Taking off like that without even saying goodbye."

"I…"

"Enough! Now inside, got your punishment for running off in the kitchen."

Tidus didn't move less he be slapped on his way into the house. He just allowed his father to stagger back into the house and then he went in afterwards.

There are nights when the winds of the sea rock Tidus into a timeless sleep and there are days when the sun – so inviting in its promise of warmth and comfort – allow Tidus his own sort of sanctuary. Tonight and the following day where neither.

The sea was still so Tidus was left to cradle himself and the following morning was torturous, father against mother over another simple thing and who was it that Jecht decided to lash out at – none other than Tidus. Sent to school with a bruised cheek with no excuse of why he had it.

This is where his façade came to play. He was such a happy boy at school. So confident, so outgoing. The teachers loved him being in their class, the students praised the ground he stepped on, but such a lonely boy he was. A lonely, empty person.

"Tidus!" One of his childhood friends came up to him as he stepped through the gates. She was an eccentric, giggly ball of a person named Rikku.

"Ah, hello." Tidus smiled. It was the entire of Yr6's last day in school. Leavers Assembly was upon them and they were all weeping as the primary school days ended and secondary school loomed upon them.

"You alright?"

"Um…Yeah…why do you ask?"

Rikku then pointed to her eye indicating what she asked about.

"Oh, this. I ran into a pole, init." Tidus laughed sheepishly.

"A pole. Why?"

"Weren't looking where I was going and…smack…" Tidus avoided eye contact with Rikku and for a while they just stood there.

"Is it bad?" Tidus asked.

"Not really, but noticeable. You should be careful when you walk y'know. Do you want to end up like the boy in the adverts?" Rikku warned. "C'mon then. Assembly's starting." She arm-locked with Tidus and dragged him inside.

The assembly was a nice and heartfelt farewell with even the odd teacher got a little teary eyed. Tidus' time in primary school was over and come September he would be enrolled in Zanarkand High. One of-no, the greatest school in the world. Bevelle would like to think their academies and secondary schools are grander than their Zanarkand counter-parts, but everyone knew the truth. And Zanarkand High epitomises that fact.

But as of now he was school-less.

"Um…Tidus?" Rikku approached him nervously on his way out of the school compound.

"Yes." He replied.

Rikku fidgeted around a little before finding her voice again.

"Can you…" She said in a low voice.

"Can I? Do you need something?" Tidus asked, concerned.

"Um…never mind." She devolved into saying. "See in high school. Can't believe we're leaving."

Tidus wasn't convinced with her answer and the swiftness of which she changed the subject. "If you have something to ask me, ask me."

"I…I don't."

"You don't seem convinced."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She laughed.

"Um, okay then." Tidus said. "Doesn't really seem real…leaving school."

"I know. Just think, this time next year we'll be going into year 8 and thinking about what happened the past year."

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, Tidus. You should know that by now."

"Must be a slow learner."

"Must be." Rikku giggled. "So…You and Yuna seemed chatty today…"

Tidus instantly stopped walking and stared down the laughing Rikku.

"Oh, Tidus, don't think I didn't see."

"I…don't know what you are on about." He began walking again, at a quicker pace this time.

"Hey, wait up!" Rikku shouted after him. "So what were you two talking about?"

Tidus remained silent.

"Anything interesting."

"…"

"Juicy…"

"…"

"Lovey-dovey!"

"Rikku be quiet."

"Oh, so it is lovey-dovey."

"No, it isn't."

"Then what?"

"I said be quiet."

"I'll keep asking until you tell me."

"Then you'll be asking for a long time."

Rikku pouted at Tidus' sternness but he kept a straight face all the way to her house.

"So you are not going to tell me?"

"Wasn't planning on it. I don't suppose you have anything to ask me." Tidus smiled.

Rikku face went bright pink when she remembered her question to him but was mum when Tidus pressed for it.

"No…not today anyway." She began fidgeting again.

"Are you alright." Tidus yearned. "I'm your friend, you know you can tell me anything."

Rikku sighed. "Yes…my friend." She looked away and unlocked her door. "Not now, Tidus." She entered her house without even saying goodbye.

"What's with her?" Tidus asked himself as he ventured away to the park. Even though his father had punished him for being late yesterday night he still had no intention of going home on time. He will be away from his family for as long as he could muster.

But this time, however, he wasn't alone. He had asked but this time, however, he wasn't alone. He had asked Yuna earlier if she wanted to go to the park with him and to his surprise she seemed more than happy to go.

"There you are!" Yuna gleamed when she saw Tidus step through the park gates.

"Here I am." He smiled back.

"Come on, let's go play." Yuna dragged him towards the main playing area where they proceeded to enjoy the rest of the day to the fullest extent. Once again, Tidus allowed himself to believe that his life is fine and worriless, that his home was a safe place to return to. And that, for once, he would be truly happy.

Then secondary school started. And Zanarkand High wasn't so kind.

The first day of school right out of year 6 to 7. From the top of the school to the very bottom and it was in everyone's best interest to mock the year 7's.

The uniform pained Tidus. Loosely fitting blazer to cover his loosely fitting plain white school shirt. His tie was choking the life out of him as it seemed to tighten itself with every step he took and his shoes. God these school shoes were eating away at his feet. He had broken them in some time before but never had he had to walk so far in them. From his house on the docks to the school in the heart of the city. He could've taken a train but Jecht thought it wise to make him walk, to 'fitting you up' as he put it.

"Well if I walk to school every day for the next 6 years I'll be fit alright." Tidus murmured. In the distance he could see other newly come year 7's and upperclassmen going to Zanarkand High like him and the distraught in the year 7's face gave Tidus hope. He wouldn't suffer alone today.

"Tidus!" Rikku, who was loitering around the school gates, called out Tidus' name.

"Oh, god…" Tidus cursed. Now everyone was looking his way and what was she wearing. Her skirts helm was the highest could imagine, near flaunting her arse as she bounced up and down until Tidus reached her. Her tie was tied on properly and she didn't even bother with a blazer and her shirt, though well ironed, hung out untucked around her waist.

"Finally," Rikku said as Tidus reached her, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to turn up?"

Tidus took one look at her and then those around him trying not to make it obvious that they're watching.

"You…" Tidus said.

"Me?"

"Embarrass."

"Hmm."

"Me."

"Oh…how?"

Tidus face palmed as he compressed a yelp at the girl. "Can we just go in?" He said already on his way inside.

"Hey, wait up." Rikku jogged after him. "So how was your summer?"

"What're you wearing?"

"What? I just-."

"No…Rikku, what are you wearing."

"I asked first."

Tidus scoffed.

"Fine! I am wearing school uniform."

"Oh no you are not."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"You skirt, your tie, your…everything!" Tidus exclaimed. "You couldn't wear the uniform right even on the first day?"

Rikku looked down and examined her uniform and compared it to the way Tidus wore his. "It is a bit tight ain't it?"

"No…Rikku I mean wearing it correct to the code of conduct. You know, the one they sent you when you got accepted into the school."

"Oh, I never looked at that thing. It was way too big."

"That's what she said." Tidus laughed as he stepped into the school halls.

"Haha, very funny." Rikku scowled. "No I mean it. It was long and I couldn't be arsed to read it. Just the cliff notes."

"Stupid."

"No, at least I came in the correct clothing. If I didn't read the cliff notes than I probably would've come in jeans and shit."

"I doubt you're _that_ stupid." Tidus rolled his eyes. "But I'm not going to congratulate you on wearing uniform."

"Well you should."

"Well I'm not."

"Stingy." She laughed. "Anyway where are we supposed to go anyway?"

"Err…" Tidus searched his backpack for his timetable. "Ah right now it says 'All new year 7's report to the assembly hall'. So there."

"Hmm…?"

"What?"

"Where's that?"

Both pupils stood still and looked around. "Shit." They both said in unison.

"We passed the reception a while ago…so…where is it now." Rikku asked.

"Errrr…..fuck!"

"Language, young one." Rikku laughed.

"This is no time for playing. We have to find someone who can lead us to the hall." Tidus explained.

"Um, well I don't like…talking to strangers. They're all taller than me as well."

"But you're the one wearing…that!" Tidus pointed out. "If you can walk to and from school wearing that, then asking a stranger for directions shouldn't be that difficult."

Rikku pouted. "Excuse me. I do not just ask willy-nilly. You asked."

"Pfft. Fine!"

Both of them went around a few corridors until they finally saw someone that looked like he knew where he was.

"Excuse me…" Tidus' voice croaked out. The boy who stood before him easily towered him having Tidus arch his head to be able to see his face.

"What." The boy said, not too unpleasant, but pleasant was not the word.

"Where's…the –um- assembly hall?" He asked.

"Oh, you go down that corridor and keep going left until you reach the reception. The hall just opposite it." He explained.

"Thank you." Tidus and Rikku scurried down the corridor he was on about and to the reception.

"Don't ever let me do that again. I was shitting myself."

Rikku just smiled. "You were great. Come on!"

Tidus and Rikku made their way to the assembly hall and after creeping in as silently as they can and finding their seats they were immediately separated as the form names were called out.

"Were not going to be together?" Rikku mocked a whimper. "How will I survive without you? Tidus…"

Tudus was not listening to Rikku as he listened to the headmaster, Sir Seymour Guado, call his name for form 7/3 (meaning Year 7/3rd Form) and to his astonishment, Yuna was called as well.

"Yes." Tidus whispered to himself. He would spend the entirety of his secondary school time in the same tutor room as Yuna.

He was ecstatic about this. Ah, love, what the meaning of it? What does it entail for these two, Tidus and Yuna? Rikku, she looked so sad to see Tidus' happy face. To see him quietly celebrate his predicament. His placement. She will face the year without Tidus, what lies for her?

Afterwards, the form tutors collected their students and brought them to the form room. There form room was the place where they would report to before morning lessons. Just to settle into the day before lessons.

Tidus' tutor was Mrs Lulu Grenola, married to the tech teacher Mr Wakka Grenola, she herself was a maths teacher.

She then sat everyone down in a seating plan laid in alphabetical order. Meaning, to Tidus' dismay, he would not be sitting next to Yuna – who he may add seemed happy for Tidus being in her class as well. His neighbour would instead be Yuffie Kisaragi, an eccentric person who reminded him a whole lot of Rikku except of her shorter demeanour and jet black hair.

"Hey! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She bounced in her seat introducing herself, "You?"

"Im…Tidus…" He said nervously.

"Tidus, nice to meet ya!"

She was so loud, so bubbly. The entire form was looking at them. It was this morning all over again.

"Um, could you sit down please?" Tidus asked.

"Huh, no way!"

"Sit down!" Miss yelped at Yuffie, Now quite while I take the register."

Yuffie pouted and slomped into her seat. Tidus sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is going to be a long year." He heard Yuna giggle slightly as she watched the drama unfold. At least I'm with you…"

"Huh?" Yuffie piped. "With me? Tidus we just met." She mocked.

"Not you."

"Then who?"

"No one."

"But I heard you-."

"No, I didn't say anything."

"Hmm, alright then." Yuffie rested her head on the table, twiddling her thumbs whilst miss took the register.

"Gonna be a long year indeed."

So Tidus, newly come to Zanarkand High, had already had his fair share of drama. More than he would ever want to re-experience. His family life, atrocious, school life, just beginning and love life, non-existing. He hope for a better hand come future. But now he had to just suck it up and grit his teeth through the first day of Year 7 at Zanarkand Secondary/Grammar School for the Gifted.


End file.
